Después de todo
by LadyKya0
Summary: Seguramente todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas no pudo haber pasado de otra manera. Era momento de reconocerse después de tantos años, de tantas desventuras. Era tiempo de continuar y recorrer el camino que les quedaba; esta vez uno a lado del otro.
********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por:** **LadyKya0**

* * *

.

.

 **Después de todo**

.

Suspiró.

Alzó la mirada hacía el horizonte en donde pudo observar claramente como era que el sol comenzaba a fundirse en el agua, tomando éste el mismo color que el cielo; dejando a su paso un manto oscuro que pronto cubriría el firmamento entero.

En sus manos aun sostenía las cuatro hojas que conformaban la carta que había llegado a su puerta esa tarde, desde Piedmont. Bajó la mirada de nuevo, dispuesto a guardar dichas hojas en el sobre lleno de calcomanías que su sobrina había enviado. Sonrió cuando notó en uno de ellos una pequeña copa con un ligero texto impreso en el: "Eres el mejor".

Tan sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde que aquellos pequeños gemelos habían regresado a casa para reunirse con sus padres. Dos semanas desde que el verano había terminado, y confirmándole aquello, una suave y fresca brisa, con sabor a sal; le pegó en el rostro.

Tal vez, lo correcto sería decir que los últimos tres meses fueron el verano más loco que Stanley Pines había vivido, es decir, no todos los días uno era atacado por zombies, seducido por una araña mutante, o lo controlaban utilizando una corbata ridícula. Sin mencionar que no todos los días tienes que sacrificarte para salvar a tu familia de un triángulo diabólico de un sólo ojo. Si, fue un verano peculiar, sin embargo si lo pensaba en retrospectiva toda su vida había sido una locura.

— Oh, aquí estas.

Stan escuchó la voz profunda de su hermano gemelo a sus espaldas. Volteó a mirarlo y observó como este, mantenía su mirada clavada en la libreta azulada, donde cada día hacía anotaciones; tal parecía que no podía dejar aquella costumbre de registrar todo lo que sucedía, en una libreta. Lo vio sentarse junto a él, a la orilla del improvisado piso de madera de la cubierta en la que habían estado trabajando los últimos días. Los pies de ambos apenas si rozaban la amarillenta arena que para ese momento se había convertido en una masa oscura, la cual era tragada por el agua del mar que llegaba cada vez más, queriendo alcanzarlos.

— Mira, hice estos ajustes. Si recubrimos la proa con este metal que tomé de la nave alienígena, le dará más resistencia y… —, pero calló cuando notó a su hermano dejarse caer hacía atrás, terminando acostado observando al cielo. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Observa esas estrellas, Ford, apuesto a que en tus viajes por dimensiones no volviste a ver un firmamento así.

El aludido entonces dejó de prestarle atención a sus propios escritos y observó hacia el mismo lugar que su gemelo. Recargó su cuerpo sobre sus propios brazos sin dejarse caer del todo sobre la madera.

Dejó que su vista se perdiera en la oscuridad que ya había cubierto a la playa entera. Y comenzó a identificarlas, cada una de las constelaciones que de niño amaba observar, aquellos pequeños puntos luminiscentes que brillaban sobre él. Stan tenía razón, después de tantos años era la primera vez que volvía a mirarlos…

— Yo los recordaba más brillantes.

— A eso hermano, se le llama contaminación —. La ronca carcajada que se escuchó después lo hizo regresarle la mirada confundido.

— Supongo que me perdí de muchas cosas —, suspiró mirando al cielo de nuevo. — Vi cosas increíbles mientras estaba perdido entre dimensiones, pasó tanto tiempo que al final terminé creyendo que no volvería a ver este mundo…

Hubo silencio por unos segundos en los que ambos se limitaron a sólo ver la oscuridad que los envolvía, donde sólo el sonido del agua al ir y venir los interrumpía.

Después de despedir, en la parada de autobús, a sus sobrinos; ambos hombres comenzaron a planear su propio viaje. Y así, en tan sólo una semana habían llegado a las costas de Oregón en donde no tardaron y comenzaron a construir el "Stan O'War II".

Estaban emocionados.

Quién diría que después de tantos conflictos, de tantos obstáculos, de tanto tiempo… por fin podían volver a ser sólo ellos dos. Stanley y Stanford Pines habían vuelto a las andadas, juntos, como los hermanos que jamás debieron separarse.

Los originales gemelos misterio que se habían reunido de nuevo.

— Stanley… — Llamó esta vez el hombre, con su voz grave, sin moverse de su sitio. — Gracias.

Las olas del mar, al ir y venir seguían siendo los únicos testigos del par de hombres que hablaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora? — Preguntó urgente el menor de ambos mientras comenzaba a reírse con un deje de nerviosismo, mientras se incorporaba para esta vez sentarse y mirar al frente.

— Pase treinta años cruzando dimensiones, muy en el fondo quería regresar… — Continuó hablando sin voltear a ver a su hermano — y tú pasaste ese mismo tiempo intentando traerme de vuelta… básicamente me dedicaste un tercio de tu vida…

— Wowowo, si lo dices de esa manera pareciera que desperdicie mis años. ¡Diablos! ¿A dónde se fue mi juventud? — Se rió Stan mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a su gemelo. — Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado esto.

— ¿De verdad? Según recuerdo las únicas gracias que te di fueron sólo para hacer que me dieras la mano, en el zodiaco. Esta vez, quiero ser sincero —. Ford llevó ambas manos a su propio regazo. — No me abandonaste, a pesar de que yo si lo hice contigo.

— Ford, eso no…

— Cuando papá te echó… yo debí haberlo detenido —. Lo interrumpió. — Te dejé solo, aun cuando habíamos prometido que no nos separaríamos jamás —. Calló mientras observaba y jugueteaba con sus propios dedos.

Aquella vez, cuando el mayor de lo gemelos observó como su padre corría a su propio hermano sin miramientos, por un momento quiso bajar y no dejarlo ir. Pero su propia decepción y orgullo no le permitieron hacer algo más que cerrar las cortinas y sumirse en su propio mundo, intentó planear un futuro donde su hermano no lo arruinara todo.

Ni él ni su familia supieron más de Stanley.

Ford continuó sin mirar atrás, esforzándose el doble para reparar aquel error de su hermano que tuvo que pagar él, y lo hizo, destacó en cada una de las cosas que se propuso. Al final, terminó realizando lo que siempre quiso hacer. Investigar. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo y de lo extraño que se había sentido el estar separados, el ahora investigador, en realidad solía preguntarse cómo le estaría yendo a Stanley; lo sabía ingenioso, a su manera, así que de lo único de lo que estaba totalmente seguro era que se las estaba arreglando para construir su propia vida. Eso era lo que le permitía tener un poco de tranquilidad. Eso era lo que le permitía no querer buscarlo.

Además a Stanford definitivamente le iba bien, pudo haber conseguido millones, talvez; si hubiese sido aceptado en el _West Coast Tech,_ pero de haber sido así, a lo mejor no habría terminado en ese pequeño pueblo en Oregón, investigando lo que a él siempre le apasionó. De alguna manera, así había sido mejor.

Al menos eso pensaba.

Cada vez encontraba más y más anomalías, historias urbanas que se hacían realidad frente a sus ojos. Criaturas de las cuales sólo había leído en libros de fantasía. Todo había sido ideal… día tras día se emocionaba con cada una de las cosas que ese pueblo le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, hasta que su sed de saber más lo arruinó todo; cuando aquel demonio triangular lo visitó por primera vez en sus sueños.

— De verdad creí que querías verme… — Habló Stan y su voz se notó profunda y calma. — Cuando enviaste aquella postal, yo… de alguna manera, pasó por mi mente que podríamos volver a ser amigos. Volver a ser hermanos.

Stanley, había estado viviendo aproximadamente cuatro meses en aquel apartamento barato, en uno de los barrios más humildes de Nuevo México, la renta era económica, así que funcionaba. Los años habían pasado, sintiéndose cada vez más solo, sin embargo con la única persona que había mantenido cierta comunicación había sido su madre, claro siempre cuidando que papá no se enterase. Aquella mujer que mentía de manera casi patológica, era la única persona a la que aún le importaba. Así que había desarrollado la costumbre de mandarle una carta a su madre cada vez que tenía que cambiar de lugar.

Obviamente le contaba medias verdades, ella no tenía por qué saber que había pasado semanas viviendo en su automóvil, sólo porque no tenía la suficiente _pasta_ como para pagar un alquiler, por más barata que esta fuera. Tampoco le contaría que había pedido prestado dinero a un grupo de matones que ahora lo buscaban. Mucho menos le diría que a sus 30's nadie esperaba por él, que había tenido un matrimonio, el cual falló al poco tiempo, y que ahora su estabilidad era nula; que lo único seguro de su existencia era el presente, porque tampoco podía asegurar que al día siguiente se mantendría vivo. No le lloraría diciéndole que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida.

Pero entonces, una postal llegó a su puerta. Y tan pronto como la recibió comenzó a empacar lo más rápido que su propia indecisión le permitía… Stanford quería verlo. Con una sola palabra, su hermano le había otorgado un sentimiento del cual se había olvidado hacía mucho. Esperanza.

— Te necesitaba. Necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, e inevitablemente ese fuiste tú, puedes culpar al hecho de nunca haber podido hacer muchos amigos —. Respondió Ford, para después suspirar. — Aunque, creo que sólo necesitaba el pretexto adecuado para poder acudir a ti, algo que me hiciera realmente necesitar de tu ayuda. Supongo que en eso, Bill pudo servir para algo.

— No vuelvas a mencionar a ese _Dorito_ diabólico —. Ambos rieron — No tienes idea del trabajo que me costó no volverme loco después de que desapareciste por ese maldito portal.

Pánico. Es lo que Stanley había sentido en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que aquel pedazo de metal no volvería a encender. Había perdido a su hermano, de nuevo. Ford había desaparecido por un maldito portal transdimensional, y de nueva cuenta él había sido el culpable, había vuelto a arruinar la vida de su hermano. Esa noche se sintió inútil, más de lo normal, un insignificante insecto, quería morirse. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Ford siguiese con vida, ¿Tendría que hablar con mamá y papá? ¿Podrían acusarlo de asesinato? Pero eso significaría llevar a la policía a esa extraña cabaña que su hermano había construido.

Existiendo tantos cerebritos como él, seguro había alguno que tuviese los mismos intereses, ¿por qué no confiarle sus conocimientos a alguien que pudiese entenderlos?… Al parecer, al final no era tan listo, y ahora él estaba muert… No. Ford tenía que estar con vida, en otra dimensión, pero con vida. Decidió que cuidaría del maldito libro, y se lo entregaría. Lo traería de vuelta, así tuviera que pagar con su propia vida, se dedicaría a volver a encender esa condenada máquina, para ver cruzar de ella a su gemelo.

— Yo también lo creí. Pero viajar por dimensiones no fue tan malo…

— ¿A ti, al que le gustan todas esas cosas extrañas? Claro que lo disfrutaste —. Se rió fuertemente Stan después de dar un pequeño salto y ponerse de pie sobre la arena, con sólo sus pies descalzos. Dejó el sobre que había mantenido en sus manos sobre la madera en la que había estado reposando. — ¡Ven! Te apuesto una carrera hasta las olas.

— ¿A dónde vas?, no te comportes como un niño — el mayor siguió los pasos de su gemelo, dejando de igual manera, la libreta azul que había cargado desde hacía una semana y de la cual ya había llenado varias páginas con sus propios escritos. Comenzó a ver como su hermano se alejaba de él.

— ¡Por favor! No me vas a decir que ya estás muy viejo para esto, señor "quiero ir a investigar anomalías en medio de la nada".

.

Las carcajadas de ambos hombres podían escucharse por toda la playa.

— ¡No más!… Necesito… descansar…. — Stan apenas si respiraba. Mientras jalaba todo el aire que sus pulmones le demandaban se dejó caer esta vez en la arena húmeda, en donde las olas apenas llegaban acariciando sus pies.

— ¿Quién es el viejo, entonces? — Se carcajeo Ford, mientras se sentaba justo a lado de su hermano. No tardó en dejarse caer en la arena.

— El agua esta fría.

— A pesar de que el agua, al anochecer, debería desprender el calor absorbido durante el día; las costas de Oregón son frías por naturaleza. Más ahora que el otoño ha llegado —. Respondió esta vez, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

— Gracias por el dato, cerebrito.

El sonido de las olas al ir y venir se intensificó, y la brisa se hacía cada vez más fresca, volvieron a quedar en silencio. Sí, ambos Pines lo pensaban, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que sentían tranquilidad. No había estrés, no había preocupaciones… era casi como si hubiesen regresado a esos días cuando eran un par de niños jugueteando en la playas de Nueva Jersey. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado de eso? Se sentía incluso como una vida diferente. Una vida en donde ambos tenían una peculiar familia, con un padre estricto y una madre despreocupada. De no haber sido por Shermy, seguramente el apellido Pines moriría con ellos. Stanford ni siquiera recordaba cuales habían sido las últimas palabras que les había dirigido a sus padres.

— Papá y mamá… ellos… — La voz dudosa de Ford rompió con aquel silencio de nuevo, sin embargo no pudo terminar la pregunta, que de hecho había estado rondando su mente desde un par de días atrás.

— Papá murió de cáncer de pulmón, ya sabes, su adicción al tabaco le pasó la cuenta — Suspiró el menor mientras recordaba. — Sólo recibiste una carta de Shermy, sin embargo no me presenté. Mamá… bueno, su último deseo fue ver al único gemelo que aún estaba con vida. Esa vez, no pude negarme. ¿Sabes? Ella, hasta el final creyó en mí. Así que me las arreglé para que ella no notara que no eras tú el que estaba frente a ella… aun así, creo que lo descubrió.

— ¿Lo hizo?

— Cuando me miró, la vi sorprenderse, y después me sonrió mientras sostenía mi rostro entre sus manos débiles. Había estado en cama ya bastante tiempo. Para cuando yo llegué… tal pareciera que sólo me esperaba.

— ¿Le dijiste algo? — Stan negó.

— "Me hace feliz saber que estas bien. Sabes que tu hermano es necio… por favor, cuida de él. Los amo a los tres." Fue lo último que dijo… — El mayor sonrió, incorporándose hacia el frente, volvió a quedar sentado a un lado de Stan, pero esta vez se dedicó a dibujar círculos en la arena con uno de sus dedos.

A Stan la muerte de su madre le había dolido demasiado. Desde que podía recordar había tenido una confianza especial con ella. Era cierto que trabajaba estafando a las personas, lo cual no era muy diferente a lo que el mismo había estado haciendo esos últimos treinta años. Tampoco ocultaría el hecho de que aquella mujer sufría de una condición casi patológica al mentirles a las demás personas, pero con su familia, con ellos… con él, era total y completamente sincera.

Aquel día en el que su vida se arruinó, fue la última vez que escuchó los gritos de su mamá. Sí, gritos, ella gritaba histérica reclamándole a su esposo el cómo se había atrevido a correr a uno de sus hijos, y dejarlo a su suerte. Stanley por un momento creyó que aquellos reclamos funcionarían y todo quedaría como una mala pasada… pero papá era firme y jamás cambiaria una de sus decisiones. Así que terminó yéndose, esperando a que su madre comprendiera que también era en parte su propia decisión.

Aun así, de alguna manera terminó mandándole y recibiendo cartas clandestinas, que eran poco frecuentes, con suerte una cada tres o cuatro meses, pero con ellas al menos estaba seguro que su madre podría mantenerse tranquila.

— Recuerdas cuando jugábamos ¿Qué Stan es cuál? — Peguntó Ford de la nada. Llamando la atención de su hermano, el cual comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos. — De alguna manera podía diferenciarnos sin la necesidad de contar nuestros dedos — sonrió, para esta vez hundir su mano derecha sobre la arena, y al quitarla observó la marca de los seis dedos que poseía una de sus extremidades.

Stanley sonrió, hacía tantos años que no recordaba aquellos momentos de su niñez. Tendrían alrededor de ocho años, en ese tiempo les gustaba cambiar sus ropas y escondiendo sus manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones, iban y se paraban frente a la mujer de castaño cabello, ella sólo sonreía, se agachaba frente a ellos y los señalaba nombrándolos acertadamente a cada uno.

— Era la única que nos diferenciaba.

— Seguro está feliz en este momento — Fue lo único que dijo, y pudo ver a su hermano asentir. — Al menos ese juego nos sirvió para poder salvar a los niños. — Ford esta vez dejó de jugar con la arena, y en cambió flexiono sus piernas hasta su pecho. — ¿Cómo fue que esos niños terminaron a tu cuidado? — Preguntó curioso, intentando cambiar el ambiente nostálgico que los había invadido en ese momento. — Siempre te costó trabajo cuidarte a ti mismo, si fueran mis hijos jamás te los habría dejado así, sin más — Se carcajeo.

— Gracias por el voto de confianza, hermano — Se quejó mientras llevaba su mirada al cielo. — No lo sé, sólo pasó. Cuando me di cuenta ya me había vuelto parte de la familia de Shermy — suspiró. — Supongo que ayudo el hecho de que él pensaba que yo era tú, el gemelo responsable.

Stanley siempre creyó que su relación con su hermano menor no podría ser, por la sencilla razón de qué de él sólo tenía el recuerdo de un bebé de no más de dos años de edad. Eran desconocidos. Incluso para Ford, quién tampoco había tardado demasiado tiempo en mudarse a la universidad.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, en el funeral de su madre lo pudo reconocer inmediatamente. Se parecía tanto a su padre; los rasgos duros casi inexpresivo, que cuando lo vio caminar hacia él pensó que lo golpearía por osar pararse ahí después de tanto tiempo, pero no fue así. Se presentó con una sonrisa, extendió su mano y le pidió que por favor no volviera a desaparecer de sus vidas. "Mamá siempre me hablo del par de gemelos que tenía como hermanos. Es una lástima que no pueda recordar a Stanley, pero aun así… en este momento somos la única familia que nos queda." Dijo, y él sin ninguna idea de que responder, sólo había asentido, mientras estrechaba la mano extendida del hermano que había olvidado por tantos años.

Conoció a su pareja, y al pequeño hijo que en aquel entonces tendría unos nueve o diez años. Después de eso, ninguno de ellos dejó de tener contacto con él.

— Soy algo así como el curioso tío lejano y excéntrico — Continuó hablando. — Intenté esforzarme, pensé que talvez sería algo que tú harías. Aunque al final creo que siempre busque tener una familia de nuevo, y él me la estaba ofreciendo —. Sonrió, para después suspirar mientras jugueteaba con la arena con sus pies — Así que, de alguna manera vi crecer al padre de los chiquillos, y eventualmente conocí a Dipper y Mabel recién nacidos. ¡Casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando vi que eran gemelos! — Exclamó divertido.

— Me alegra saber que no todo fue tan malo — susurró Ford, observando hacia el horizonte, intentando encontrar ese punto donde el cielo terminaba y el mar comenzaba.

Stan se quedó callado por unos segundos, mientras pensaba en las palabras que recién había recibido de parte de su hermano. Lo analizó.

Sí, seguro no había sido tan malo. Pero en aquel momento él no lo había visto de esa manera, en ese tiempo no podía verle muchas cosas positivas a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

— En realidad… — suspiró, para después continuar con un tono tranquilo — yo estaba desesperado. Ya llevaba como dieciocho años o más intentando traerte de vuelta, sin éxito. Estaba a un respiro de rendirme con la máquina. Fue en ese momento cuando ese par tocó a mi puerta trayendo cada uno una canasta de bebé.

No podía más. El portal simplemente no encendía y ante cada intento, parecía que se reía en la cara del hombre debido a su terquedad.

Stan había leído tantas veces el diario que su hermano le había querido confiar, que terminó memorizando cada una de las páginas. Incluso se había dedicado a leer cada uno de los libros dentro de esa cabaña, de los cuales más de la mitad no entendía. Física cuántica, Matemáticas Avanzadas, Física Teórica, Metafísica… ¿De dónde diablos habían salido esas materias tan complicadas? Le tomó bastante tiempo comenzar a comprender al menos algunas partes de cada libro, y aun así la maquina nunca cedió.

Había llegado a un punto en el cual ya no le quedaban fuerzas para intentarlo. Un año tras otro seguían pasando y él simplemente no podía progresar, ni siquiera podía conseguir un indicio de que podría funcionar, nada.

Y entonces esos mellizos llegaron a su puerta, acompañados de sus padres.

Hermanos.

De nuevo había gemelos en la familia Pines.

Los observó por tanto tiempo que incluso dejó de escuchar lo que sus interlocutores le decían. Veía a ambos bebés, fascinado. Fue entonces cuando notó la curiosa marca en la frente del niño; idéntica a _La osa menor._ En ese momento sonrió, porque inimaginablemente y de manera irónica esa era una de las constelaciones que Stanford siempre buscaba en las noches estrelladas de verano. _Little_ _Dipper…_

Entonces los adultos que se habían mantenido parloteando a lado de él mencionaron el nombre de ambos niños. Stan no le tomó demasiada importancia al nombre real del varón, para él aquellos chiquillos eran Dipper y Mabel Pines.

Los admiró embelesado por tanto tiempo, que los padres de los bebés se preocuparon; incluso se preguntaron si no habría sido demasiado cruel darle a conocer a los gemelos, teniendo en cuenta su propia situación. Pero no preguntaron nada porque para cuando se pudieron dar cuenta, el hombre mayor había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Así, como en aquella ocasión que la esperanza había llegado a su vida por medio de una postal. Esta vez había llegado en un par de recién nacidos. Y ahí, observándolos, mientras la pequeña niña estiraba su regordete brazo intentando alcanzar el rostro demacrado del que se había convertido en su nuevo tío abuelo; lo decidió. No se rendiría.

— Los mocosos me regresaron un poco de la esperanza que ya había perdido —. Ford no dijo ni una palabra. — No fue nada fácil entender toda esa parafernalia nerd que a ti tanto te apasionaba. Incluso ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de haberlo aprendido bien. — bromeó.

— Son un par interesante — comentó por fin el mayor. — El niño me sorprendió bastante, demasiado listo para su edad, Mabel tiene eso a lo que mamá llamaba…

— Personalidad — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Se parecen tanto a nosotros cuando éramos niños — continuó Ford — Pero al mismo tiempo son tan distintos…

— Fácil, ellos pueden pelearse. No tienes idea de cuantas veces vi a Dipper molestarse sólo porque Mabel no lo tomaba en serio; pero al final, jamás olvidan que son hermanos y se quieren —. Tan simple como eso.

— En cambio nosotros lo olvidamos por casi cincuenta años —. Ford esta vez volteó a mirar a su hermano. — Stanley… — Y esta vez poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del mencionado, continuó…—, perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta y haber pensado sólo en mí, en no considerar el cómo te sentirías si yo me iba, o si nos separábamos. Por pensar que nuestro sueño de infancia era menos importante que mis estúpidas investigaciones que casi nos llevan a un apocalipsis lleno de locura.

El agarre que Stanford tenía sobre el hombro de su hermano, se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme había dicho aquellas palabras. Les había tomado poco más de un mes tener aquella conversación, la cual debieron mantener en el momento en el que el mayor de ellos dos había cruzado el portal de regresó. Pero con un demonio transdimensional asechándolos, lo último que les cruzó por la mente había sido intentar sanar las heridas que tanto daño les habían causado durante todo ese tiempo.

Stan negó con su cabeza.

— Debería ser yo quien tendría que estar pidiendo disculpas —. Encogiéndose de hombros giró un poco su cuerpo para poder observar a su hermano, este sólo se limitó a retirar su mano del hombro de Stanley, y lo dejó proseguir. — Siempre fui una carga para ti, me metía en problemas y terminaba arrastrándote conmigo — suspiró — arruiné tu sueño universitario, y por si fuera poco casi te asesino cuando por mi culpa terminaste en quién sabe qué dimensión… Y aún ahora… — calló por unos segundos en los que pareció dudar, retomó — y aún ahora, seguramente te causaré algún problema en este viaje.

Esta vez fue Ford quien se rió fuertemente, mientras le daba un manotazo a su hermano en el mismo hombro que había sostenido momentos atrás, ocasionando que el menor se balanceara un poco hacia el costado contrario.

— Pase tanto tiempo molesto porque tenía la idea de que me habías quitado la mejor oportunidad de mi vida, que no me di cuenta que me hiciste un favor.

— ¿De qué hablas? — lo miro con curiosidad.

— Bueno, hiciste que me tuviera que esforzar más, y ese esfuerzo me dio becas y oportunidades que tal vez no se habrían presentado si mi camino hubiera sido el ideal. Obviamente en ese momento no lo veía de esa manera, me mantuve ocupado pensando en lo que había perdido por tu culpa, que no vi lo que obtuve a cambio — sonrió. — Y estoy seguro que de haber estado a mi lado… jamás habría caído en las trampas de Bill.

Ninguno dijo nada más por unos segundos.

— Nos tomó toda una vida entera tener esta conversación —, se rió Stanley mientras se ponía de pie para después sacudirse la arena que se había impregnado en su ropa. Ford sólo lo observó.

— Más vale tarde que nunca.

El menor de ambos Pines se estiró observando al mar, el cual de un azul oscuro había pasado a un negro profundo a causa del anochecer; tal parecía que los músculos ya no le hacían justicia, ni aguantaban una sola posición por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Crees que podamos recuperar todos esos años? — Preguntó Ford aún observando a su gemelo desde la arena.

— No. Esos años ya no regresaran —. El mayor frunció el ceño ante aquella afirmación — Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora lo que nos queda es aprovechar el tiempo que aún tenemos —. En ese momento Stan dio media vuelta y mirando a su hermano le sonrió, para después extenderle la mano, y de esa forma ayudarlo a levantarse. — En la carta de Mabel, ella dijo que lo…

—… lo importante es que siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro — Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras el mayor tomaba la mano frente a él y accedía a ponerse de pie. Stanley lo miro extrañado. — Recibí una carta también esta tarde, de Dipper. Tenía esas mismas palabras.

Ambos rieron.

— Vaya par de viejos que aprenden su lección de un par de mocosos —. Volvieron a carcajearse.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de nuevo regresando por el mismo camino por el que habían corrido un rato atrás, en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje que los rodeaba.

— Me pregunto si aún tenemos _Pitt Cola_ en la hielera — preguntó de pronto Ford.

—Mmh. Me parece que quedaba uno… — Y entonces, ambos se detuvieron en seco, observándose detenidamente… — ¡El que llegue primero la gana! — Gritó Stanley mientras comenzaba a correr de vuelta a la cubierta del bote que construían.

Inmediatamente después el mayor inicio carrera atrás de él, ganándole rápidamente ventaja, pero eso no le importó a Stan, ni siquiera le interesaba la bebida. En ese momento el único propósito que tenía era: disfrutar de la vida a lado de su hermano. Realizar aquel sueño infantil que creyó perdido en un pasado intangible, pero que ahora comenzaban a vivir.

...

Si lo pensaban demasiado, podían darse cuenta que lo único que necesitaban era perdonarse mutuamente.

Si lo analizaban con cuidado, tal vez fue absurdo que les tomase tanto tiempo reunirse de nuevo; a veces es curioso lo complicadas que pueden resultar las cosas, y lo sencillo que pudo haber sido evitado tanto dolor.

Pero si nos mantenemos pensando en lo que pudo haber sido, jamás podremos ver lo bueno en cada decisión.

Si lo miramos con detenimiento, entonces podremos ver que Stanley y Stanford Pines ahora pueden continuar desde el punto en el que sus vidas se detuvieron, el punto en donde tienen un sueño en común.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Esta historia surgió por la necesidad que me quedó por ver a los Stans perdonarse. Yo quería llorar con ellos en _Take Back The Falls_ , pero Hirsch no me lo dio(?) xD

Así que bueno, espero el sentimentalismo del fic en si les haya gustado. Intenté narrar partes de la historia, de las cuales yo tenía curiosidad e hilar cosas en esos años perdidos, por ejemplo, yo tenía la duda de cómo había sido que Ford supó a dónde mandar la postal, si el hombre seguía molesto, pues yo supondría que no le importaba mucho la ubicación de su hermano. Así que fue por eso que desarrollé un poco la relación de Stan con su mamá, de esa manera ésta, de una forma u otra (con el afán de que sus hijos se perdonasen, se vieran, o algo) se lo comentaría a Ford.

Aunque la mayor incógnita de todas tal vez sigue siendo ¿Qué diablos hizo Ford en todas esas dimensiones que visitó? Pero esa es otra historia(?)

Estoy planeando escribir un fic largo para este fandom. Así que, ojalá pueda leerlos por aquí.

Paso a agradecer a mi Beta **Lauriel** por revisar mis escritos, y darles más sentido cuando yo ya no sé lo que estoy escribiendo(?) Y por ayudarme con los títulos para los fics, aunque a ninguna de las dos se nos den. xD

Sin más, cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacérmelo saber por medio de un review o buscarme en fb como ladykya0.

Pd. Si les interesa, pueden pasar a leer mi primer ff en este fandom. **Entre las sombras**.

Lady~

.


End file.
